deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ana vs Caitlyn
Ana vs Caitlyn is a What-If Death Battle by OnePunchKid. It features Ana from Overwatch and Caitlyn from League Of Legends. Description Overwatch vs LOL! This time, the snipers are here to duke it out. Is Ana up for a showdown, or is it lights out for Caitlyn? Intro Boomstick: Let me introduce you to two of my favorite things: awesome girls and one of my favorite guns, the sniper. Wiz: And today, we have a nice combination of those two. Ana, Overwatch's sniper. Boomstick: And Caitlyn, the sheriff of Piltover. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ana Boomstick: In the world of Overwatch, there was something called the Omnic Crisis. Wiz: The Omnic Crisis was like a world war, but instead of humans vs humans it was humans vs Omnics. Omnics are robots with high intellect. Boomstick: So, there's this Omnic rebellion right? And it was so big, the Omnics moved on to Egypt. Wiz: Egypt needed support to keep it in one piece. So, they relied on some of the best snipers in the area. Boomstick: Among the snipers is Ana Amari, who was said to be the best of the best. Behind me, of course. Wiz: Ana was a really good sniper with her superior marksmanship, decision-making, and instincts. This made her a natural selection to join Overwatch, an organization that would soon end the war. Boomstick: Soon, Ana became the second-in-command alongside Strike Commander Morrison... Wiz: ...AKA Soldier 76 as you know him. Continue on Boomstick. Boomstick: Anyways, she was the leader of some missions. She would never back away from combat situations. Wanna know the crazy part? She continued until she was in her fifties. Wiz: Correct. But soon after, she was thought to be killed during a hostage rescue mission by an operative known as Widowmaker... Boomstick: ...AKA sexy purple-skinned woman. Continue on Wiz. Wiz: However, that wasn't the truth. She barely survived that fight, being gravely wounded and losing her right eye in the process. She decided to take a break from saving the world, but that didn't work out. So, she Boomstick: In battle she carries a biotic rifle. The scope is so accurate that it can hit something 2000 meters away, going 980 meters per second. It also heals allies when they're shot by the rifle. Wiz: For example, if I hit Boomstick he would heal. Boomstick: Mine wouldn't heal you. Wiz: She also carries sleep darts to set her enemies to sleep. Boomstick: She carries a biotic grenade which is the best idea! So, imagine you have a group of allies and foes battling. If you drop the grenade it will heal allies while damaging enemies. Wiz: Her ultimate is Nanoboost. It can give support to an ally by giving it more strength and durability, though I doubt it would be used in this battle. Boomstick: She can react to Reaper's sudden appearance, fall of a tower, also with Reaper, and be okay, and nail a ricochet shot while accounting for the wind. Wiz: Might I add to the mix? Ana's eye can see 6 times better than the average eye. The average eye can see a candlelight from 30 miles away. This means that Ana can see a candlelight from 180 miles away. Boomstick: Really. Well, long story short, try to stay away from Ana's scope. Ana: Ana, reporting to duty. Caitlyn Wiz: Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover. But before that, she was simply Caitlyn. Boomstick: She was born to wealthy artificers, or inventors. But, she didn't grow up like that. She would spend her days hunting animals. Amazingly at youth, she could track a bird's wing and hit the eye of a hare 300 yards away. Now that's my kind of girl. Wiz: Not only that, she had intelligence and willingness to learn from her parents. Boomstick: And you thought Little Miss Perfect had everything? Guess what? Her parents got kidnapped, and her house was raided! Wiz: So, she set out to find them, the parents, but it was kind of difficult. Boomstick: Wiz, everybody knows if your parents are taken, you won't find them ever. Again. Like, never again. Wiz: So untrue! Boomstick: Really? Wiz: She found her parents working at a laboratory of an opposing clan. Boomstick: Oh. Anywho, on her 21st birthday, she got one of the finest things I could imagine. A hextech rifle. And boy, she used it fine. She used it to help Piltover citizens. Wiz: Once, she worked with an agent and he offered her to be the sheriff. Boomstick: Which she doubted, but eventually accepted. Like I said, she carries a hextech rifle into battle. She can do extra damage once every few shots. Wiz: One of her abilities is Piltover Peacemaker. She revs her rifle to release a bird-like thing that deals damage to her enemies. Boomstick: She has a Yordle Snap Trap which, well, traps enemies. She also has a 90 Caliber Net to trap foes. The recoil pushes her back though. Wiz: And finally, the Ace In The Hole. For this ablility Caitlyn would take her time to get the perfect shot. It also deals massive damage. Boomstick: Yep. A new waifu to add to the list. Wiz: Get in a fight with her and you'll regret it. Caitlyn: I'm on the case. Death Battle Out in the forest, Ana is being chased. She sees a town up ahead. Ana: Maybe I should rest there. Ana loses her pursuers by outrunning them. They were nowhere in sight. She stops at the town ahead. Ana: Finally. Some peace and quiet. Caitlyn comes out of a building. Caitlyn: Another day on the job. But, she notices Ana in the middle of the street. Caitlyn: What do you want! Ana: I came here to simply rest. Suddenly, Ana's pursuers catch up to her. Caitlyn thinks this is some kind of ambush. She wants to deal with this peacefully. Caitlyn: You. You brought ambushers into this town. Who are you really? Ana: I'm the good guy in all of this. Those are the real bad guys. Caitlyn: (Whatever she's hiding, she's really good at it. Maybe I shouldn't be soft anymore.) Are you sure you're what you really are? Ana: Come on. Give me a break. I'll help you turn these criminals in to you. Caitlyn: That's it. You gave me no choice lady. Ana: Oh no. Well, gotta scram. Caitlyn: I'm not letting you get away. Caitlyn chases Ana out of town. The pursuers are confused t what'll happen. ... Caitlyn catches up to Ana to a cargo site. Caitlyn: Okay. Time for a showdown. Ana: Whatever you say. FIGHT!! Both ladies hide behind packages. Caitlyn tries to get a good shot at Ana. Ana tries to do the same. Caitlyn: Come on little one. Ana: You think I'll hide? Ana comes out in the open. Caitlyn throws her 90 Caliber Net at Ana. Caitlyn was pushed back a little. Ana dodged it without ease. Ana: Anything else? Ana wants to go in hand-to-hand combat, but Caitlyn surrenders behind a pillar arch. Ana can get a good shot from where she's at. She tries to go forward, but she got caught in Caitlyn's Yordle Snap Trap. Caitlyn: Gotcha. While trapped, Ana throws a biotic grenade towards Caitlyn. Caitlyn is distracted by making a shot. She doesn't notice the grenade at her feet. Ana: Boom. The grenade near Caitlyn explodes. Caitlyn: Okay. So, that's how it'll go. Ana: Apparantly. Caitlyn: Too bad. For both of us, this means the death penalty. Ana: Unless I get you first. Both women go rapid fire against each other. After a few rounds, they both have to reload. Ana: Sorry. Let me just... Caitlyn: Yeah, wait up. After reload they're ready to go. Caitlyn revs her rifle for a Piltover Peacemaker. It knocked Ana down. Caitlyn: What's wrong sweetie? Can't keep up? Ana: The opposite actually. Ana gets back up, but a bullet from Caitlyn's rifle gets her shoulder. Ana: Okay now. You got me. Too bad I can recover from this easily. Caitlyn: Prove it, big girl. Ana throws a grenade, but Caitlyn dodges it. Caitlyn: Weak now, huh? Ana: No. Caitlyn: Don't have much to back it up, huh? Now, let me just get the perfect shot for your littlle head. Caitlyn uses her Ace In The Hole ability to get a perfect shot at Ana. Ana only has one option to escape from this. Ana: (Got one more thing to throw at her.) Ana throws her Sleep Dart at Caitlyn while she's using her ability. Caitlyn feels something hit her. She finds it to be a dart. Caitlyn: Ha. A dart? That was all you got huh? Ana: Not just any dart. Caitlyn: No matter. You're fin.. (yawns) ... ished. (another yawn) Why am I so sleepy? (yawns once more) You won't get a... (yawn) ...way. Caitlyn gets knocked out by the dart. Ana gets up to finish her. Ana: Lights out. Ana blasts Caitlyn's head off. Ana: That wasn't hard, was it? KO!!! Workers are puzzled abot what to do with the headless body on the site. Ana comes back to the town to find she's the new sheriff. Results Boomstick: You know, Egypt should send Ana for shooting in the Olympics. Wiz: This match was really close. Their rfles were evenly matched and they were expert marksmen, but there was one difference between them. Actually, there's quite a few. Boomstick: First of all, Ana had more combat experience from being second-in-command with Soldier 76. Yes, Caitlyn could shoot while she was younger, but she wasn't put in any missions. Wiz: Their arsenal was evenly mathced, but that was all Caitlyn had an edge on. Plus, Ana's eyesight is better than normal, so for her, pinning down Caitlyn was no big deal. Boomstick: Looks like Ana sniped her way to victory. Wiz: The winner is Ana. Next Time On Death Battle ??: Freeze Cooper. ??: Inspecter Fox, as beautiful and unpredictable as ever. ??: Woa. woa. woa. WOA. WOAWOAWOAWOAWOAWOAWOAWOA!!! Next Time: Sly Cooper vs Crash Bandicoot Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sniper Duel Category:OnePunchKid Category:"Overwatch vs League of Legends" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018